That's just how it is
by Soul of a Tigress
Summary: Squall Leonhart Commander of Balamb Garden who's used to have everything under control. But what happens when a certain transfer student mixes things up a bit? Squinoa and uh no flames pls
1. Chapter I

A/N: I don't own ff8 and uh yeah that's about it BTW this is my first fic to be kind pls.  
  
"So Rin are you excited about transferring to Balamb Garden?" The short brunette asked as her and her raven haired friend drove toward the train station. "Well I guess so I  
  
Mean I've been in both Galbadia and Tribia Garden so why not Balamb Garden?" The  
  
raven haired beauty replied.  
  
"So Rin when are you going to get a boyfriend?" Asked the brunette. "What?"  
  
"When are you going to get a boyfriend you know that guy that would always be around  
  
you and kiss you an."  
  
"Selphie I know what you mean but what made you ask me that  
  
all of a sudden?" Rinoa asked as she started parking her SeeD rental car in the train  
  
station parking lot.  
  
"Well it's just that now that I think about it I've never seen you be  
  
with a guy.. Hmmmm or do you not swing that way?"  
  
"Selphie! I know it and you know it I 'swing' the same way you do. I just don't judge a guy on how 'hot' he looks or stuff like that."  
  
"I see.. So uh you're going to date a geek or something?" "No. Well  
  
only if he meets my standards then sure why not.. Well uh we should get out of the car  
  
now, our train leave in about 20 mins."  
  
"Okay" Replied Selphie as they got their bags out and headed towards their train.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Rin." "What do you want now Selphie?" Rinoa asked annoyed. "I was just  
  
wondering what are your standards, I mean they must be pretty high if you turned down  
  
that Seifer guy when you were in Galbadia."  
  
"I'm sorry Selphie but I just judge people more on what kind of person they are you see Seifer's and arrogant bastard I want someone less so in that department. Who'd treat me as a person not as a trophy or an object, I want someone who'd just love me for who I am who wouldn't care what I looked like or if I were ugly, and not want to change a thing about me.." Rinoa sighed as she thought of her perfect boyfriend but knew that her standards were way too high for a real guy.  
  
"I see.. well maybe you'll meet someone that meets your standards in  
  
Balamb."  
  
"Probably not but. Maybe."  
  
  
  
"We are now in Balamb please gather your belongings and head out in an orderly  
  
fashon." Came a cheery voice from the speakers.  
  
"Well I guess we better go." Stated Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah guess so." Replied Selphie as they stepped out of their compartment (A/N: sry I don't know what those things are called.).  
  
"Well this is a nice change. The town's so.. So beautiful." Rinoa stated in awe.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but I like Tribia better." Selphie replied as they headed toward out of the town where they were to meet 2 escorts.  
  
  
  
"Hey I think that's them" Rinoa said as she pointed to two guys in front of  
  
Balambs entrance.  
  
"Hey are you the SeeDs!?" Cried Selphie. "Yeah we're them!" Yelled a tall lanky long haired brunette complete in cowboy wear.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Irvine is that you!?" screamed Rinoa.  
  
"Huh? Do I know you?.... wait.. Rinoa!?" The brunette started  
  
running to Rinoa as she dropped her bags just in time as Irvine gave her a big hug lifting  
  
her from the ground. This lasted about a minute or so until he finally dropped her.  
  
"Wow Rinoa I didn't know it was you that was transferring here! I mean when they said that the commander of Tribia Garden was coming I thought I'd meet someone more... manly or  
  
smart or strong or arg!"  
  
"Shut up Irvine I can take on any guy anywhere especially you." She stated "Well you didn't need to prove it by hitting me!" Irvine said as he rubbed his stomach. "By the way who's your hott friend?" Irvine cheerfully asked as his stomach magically healed instantly. "Oh yeah sorry Selph but this is Irvine my old friend from Galbadia." 


	2. Chapter II

A/N: I don't own ff8 and uh yeah that's about it  
  
RINOA'S POV  
  
"Oh yeah sorry Selph but this is Irvine my old friend from Galbadia." Irvine tipped his hat as he said "Howdy" "Uh hi" replied Selphie in a some what nervous voice. "Oh by the way....Hey Squall! C'mon meet the new hotties!" Irvine shouted as a handsome short haired brunette started walking towards us. "Hey I'm Rinoa nice to meet you." I said as I waved when Squall finally came within talking distance. "And I'm Selphie." Chirped Selphie, but the brunette just looked at the ground and said. "Lets go, the Headmaster wants to meet you two as soon as possible." "Don't take his tone personally he's always like this." Irvine whispered as we got into a car and headed toward Balamb Garden.  
  
"Ah yes you're finally here well I'm glad to meet you I've heard much praise from Headmaster Tom about you two. Well now I just let me check on a few things. Selphie?" "Yes Headmaster?" "You're 17 years old and your specialty is a nunchaku correct?" "Correct sir." "And Rinoa you've mastered Pa Kua dragon, chang and a few other styles, Dan Zan Ryu Jujitsu, and you're specialty weapon is a double edged voulge correct?" "Negative sir." " Then explain Ms. Heartilly because I don't understand, it says right here that you're a professor in those arts have you not mastered them?" "No I haven't sir for in martial arts you can never master them because you can always learn more about them and get better but you can never master a martial art if it is a real martial art." I said knowingly. "Aha! Very good very good indeed! Tilmet you are dismissed I need to talk to Heartilly in privet my assistant Xu will show you where your dorm and things are." "Yes sir!" Selphie replied as both Headmaster and SeeD saluted each other. As Selphie closed the door the Headmaster began to speak again. "Now Ms. Heartilly I understand why they made you a commander at such a young age of 16 correct?" I nodded as I thought about my Galbadia days. I think that you could inspire our young commander like you have inspired me so I will now make you our co-commander of Balamb Garden." The Headmaster announced proudly. "But.but sir you barely know who I am." I stated still in shock. "Oh nonsense I know enough about you Ms. Heartilly." The Headmaster replied as he pressed a button and told his secretary to help me get my stuff out of a normal SeeD dorm he had assigned me earlier I'm guessing, and direct me to the executive dorms.  
  
"Hey I'm Keiko." His cheery secretary greeted as she stood up from her desk. Before giving me time she asked. "So you must be pretty important to be staying in the executive dorms when it's your first day here." She inquired. "Uh yeah I guess I am." I nervously said. "Well anyways first let's get your stuff." She said as she directed me though the halls until we got to room 216. "Ok let's see what we got here." Keiko said as she looked around the dorm until her eyes fell upon my bags. "Wow! You play guitar!?" Keiko asked excitedly as she ran up to my guitar case, and opened it to admire my black Gibson Les Paul special, I mean sure just look though my things. As if hearing me talk to myself she shut the case quickly and blushed. "Sorry it's just that not much people play instruments around here they usually just think of going on missions and getting better then everyone else." "It's ok I guess Tribia's the only Garden that lets you think about other things than fighting cause Galbadia is like this too." She nodded as she picked up my guitars (2 one electric one acoustic) and my amp as I picked up the rest of my luggage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well here we are, hope you enjoy it here in Balamb. See ya later." Keiko said as she put my stuff by my bed and left. Well this is different I thought as I dropped my stuff on the floor and looked around until they saw the balcony. I've never had a balcony before. I slid the door open and walk upon its concrete surface, the view was beautiful.. After about 10 minutes of looking around my new dorm I plopped down upon my bed and drifted to sleep I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a very interesting day.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys well anyways see you later ja ne! 


End file.
